1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive trim panel construction having a combination acoustic chamber and pelvic bolster.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive closure structures are becoming increasingly complex due to a variety of competing demands. In the case of closure structures required to perform multiple duties, such as vehicle doors, consumers are becoming increasingly interested in higher-end audio systems requiring more powerful speaker systems, while at the same time requirements relating to automotive safety continue to place even more importance upon the energy management capability of doors. In the present case, the inventors provide, in a single vehicle door, not only superior sound quality, but also enhanced protection during side impacts. This is in contrast to the usual prior art side impact structure shown as a solid block of foam in FIG. 6 herein. Such foam, although offering a response to a side impact, contributes nothing to the vehicle's sound system. Known acoustic chambers, such as that shown in U.S. patent publication 2001/0030078A1 which shows an acoustic chamber having no capability regarding management of side impact force, also suffer from the deficiency that the chamber is generally not unitary, and is not integral with the door trim panel. As a result, the cost is high, and the acoustic results are inferior to the results produced by an acoustic and impact energy absorbing structure according to the present invention.